(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic pressure unit (or a hydraulic unit).
(2) Description of Related Art
A hydraulic (pressure) unit is known in which a plurality of piping connections are installed in a housing. For example, a previously proposed hydraulic pressure unit described in a Japanese Patent Application First Publication (tokkai) No. 2002-339903 (Published on Nov. 27, 2002) includes a protective tape to be adhered onto an outer surface of the housing, suppresses a mixture (or invasion) of foreign matter into the piping connections by covering openings of the piping connections with the protective tape so as to protect the hydraulic pressure unit. Each opening can be opened or closed by peeling off the tape or adhering the tape. The protective tape can be closed or open by dividing the protective tape or peeling off the protective tape for each of the openings of the respective piping connections. In this division section, a dotted shaped cut line (a perforated line) is disposed.